Status
by Hashmir
Summary: Years have past since Tallest Miyuki dead and Zim has made a promise to a female human he won't ever forget. Fifteen year later, he returns to Earth in a special mission and he plans to have some fun meanwhile. In Hiatus.
1. Active Recognition Squard Member

This is my first IZ fanfic and I pretty proud of the result. I hope you like it. 

Special thanks to "Drop of the Sweetest Poison" (http/ for beta reading this chapter and dealing with my screwed up English..

I love reviews! They are tasty! ¬ 

Disclaimer: IZ belongs to Jhonen Vasques and maybe Nickelodeon (Damned Nickelodeon producers >-

You can read more about this story at my profile.

"Irken Zim, according to the Law 438-9, you are accused of high perfidy against the Empire." 

He knew he was laying on the ground. He could hear alarms sounding furiously while the computers pointed out desperately all the damages in the building, trying their best to keep the place as safe as the chaos allowed. 

His body was aching badly, especially his pak and head. His thoughts were not completely clear. Though, he knew that something terrifying had happened. 

Didn't the soldier in front of him just say something? 

And why was he surrounded by a group of soldiers that had electric lances trained on his fallen form?

While his mind struggled to remember everything, he was raised harshly off of the soil, restrained firmly by the arms. He tried to break free, but all his desire to flee was drained when he found those lost memories.

He had just killed Tallest Miyuki. 

"You are found guilty of destroying the Biological and Technological Research Center and the murdering Tallest Miyuki. Your sentence shall be public execution. However, in agreement with Stature 100.2, your judgment will be diminished to forced labor. Also, from this moment, you will be degraded to soldier-type 9B."

His face remained low while the Great Central Brain was declaring his verdict before him. Once given his fate, he slightly tilted his head upwards, fixing his gaze on his newly ex-comrades, who remained standing around him and the Central Brain.

They were whispering their dissatisfaction. They all wanted the execution—with public torture included—and some of them were glancing fleetingly at Tallest Spork, who had remained silent during the judgment. He stood nearest to the Central Brain, staring intently at it.

A sigh escaped him. It was uncertain whether it was of relief of his death sentence being terminated or if it was his last trace of dignity escaping of his chest.

Solder-type 9B. The lowest rank in all the Empire, slightly above the janitorial squad. Now that he thought about it, he found that he preferred dead.

Suddenly, Zim woke up from his state of inanimation. 

Over a year had passed since that incident.

With great effort, Zim had began climbing slowly but constantly the irken rank pyramid. Though he was far from returning to a respectable position, it was more than he imagined he would reach after the judgment. 

Now he was working in the Recognition Squad. The mentioned squadron objective was to expand the planetary map of the empire and, especially, look for planets and civilizations that were worthy enough to conquer and control. 

Zim looked to his right and then to his left, noting that his companions were as inactive as he was moments ago.

Finding potential planets for the empire wasn't the most exciting work of all. Weeks could pass, and they wouldn'thave any progress. So little was the activity that only one irken was required to be awake in the lightly illuminated control cabin located at the end of the corridor.

Most of the time, the pilot inactivated himself, awaking every once in a while to check that everything was in order. 

Zim felt the temptation to return to inactivation, but he knew that he would dream the whole incident again. His dreams were sadistic in that they only brought him pain.

With a slight tug, his pak unplugged from the seat. He rose, stretching his arms, legs, and spine. According to his pak, he had slept about six days, which was too lengthy for his pleasure. However, it could not be avoided for he had to continue with his work. 

He could almost feel how his brain was atrophying with every day that passed. He needed something to do, and he needed it now.

Since the beginning of the journey eleven months ago, they had only discovered planets lacking in atmosphere, sterile planetoids, and asteroids lost in the nothingness, completely useless for the empire.

With a lack of reason to remain in his place, Zim entered the control cabin, where a soldier higher in rank than him was absentmindedly reading documents on a small screen near him, eating a snack without vigor. Feeling Zim's presence with the aide of his antennae, the soldier raised his eyes. Having no desire of acknowledging Zim's existence any more than a second, his concentration returned to the screen. 

Enough time had passed since Tallest Miyuki's death that irkens now limited themselves to ignoring him; the beating season had passed long ago.

Zim took a seat next to the pilot silently. He wondered where they were. He fiddled with some commands, and the computer informed him of their current position to the side of its screen with a large table of information spread out. 

Something in the table called to his attention.

In a few hour's time, they would enter a small solar system.

"I already initiated the analysis," the pilot at his side spoke suddenly, bothering not to raise his eyes.

Every time the squadron found a new object, a general analysis was done. If it was something of interest, one or two members of the team were sent to investigate. Until now, that had not been the case.

After a few minutes of waiting, the screen flashed a graph of the solar system. Eight planets, a belt of asteroids, and some planetoids were in the periphery. A classic and boring system. 

"It does not seem to have any worth or uniqueness from the last few discoveries we have made" Zim dismissed. He was not surprised that their luck had not yet turned. 

Suddenly, the antennae of both irkens stood on end when the statistics of the third planet was spread out on the screen. They focused their attention on the screen, watching intently as a multitude of information was given to them. 

"What's that?" the pilot inquired, nodding at the third planet, which was almost drowning in a completely new bright blue substance. "Someone will need to investigate," the soldier decided, rereading the statistics with care. 

Zim agreed, peering out the window. He needed to leave the confinements of the cruiser, even if it was just for a brief moment. If not for his constant regressions to the past, the most probable thing he would have done would be to return to his seat and inactivate himself, allowing the pilot the authority to choose someone else for the job.

Zim bit his lower lip before addressing the superior officer, "I ask for permission to carry out the research." 

He hated to ask for permission, but he was not in position to take decisions on his own yet. 

The pilot stared at him for a moment, uncaring of the planet. He sighed and said, "I was about to wake Scargnia to check it out, but if you want to go, you may do so." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. 

Zim happily jumped to his feet and prepared to exit the room. He was stopped when the pilot spoke up. 

"Zim, you have twelve hours to investigate, or we leave you."

Zim ignored the pilot's cruel snickers and answered, "Yes, Sir."

Leaving the control room, Zim fumed.

How many times had he swallowed his pride?

He knew that all of his companions wouldn't mind leaving him on a planet with no way to escape.

Sometimes when they thought he was not listening, they told jokes about the best place to desert him, delighting in the gestures he would make when he realized his misfortune.

Aided by that treatment, Zim greatly disliked being locked up in the small ship for weeks on end.

He was supposed to be an invader, for Irk's sake! He was supposed to be working on a foreign planet where he could run, do exciting and challenging things, or just randomly walk wherever he pleased. 

Inside the small hangar, there were four obsolete voot cruisers parked,functional and ready for any situation.

Zim chose the closest voot cruiser and climbed in. The ship activated, showing its current condition, simultaneously as it recognized its pilot.

Zim typed in some commands on the control panel.

With this, the cruiser sealed itself. A few seconds later, the ship began to levitate. 

"Computer, open the hangar gates," Zim commanded.

The doors opened horizontally, revealing a dark, vast landscape of distant, brilliant points.

Straightening his posture, Zim activated the propellants, and the cruiser slowly exited the Recognition Ship. 

There were twelve minutes remaining to reach the planet, so he had some time to relax in the seat.

He felt relieved that there was, despite being momentary, some privacy to think without receiving poisonous commentaries. Much time had passed since he had a ship to himself. He had missed the days when he planned strategies to conquer one of his many assigned planets.

He examined his destination-planet in question and its neighbors, using the time before the imminent ruin he would spread on the unfortunate planet to consider his life calmly. 

A mere four minutes remained, so he scanned the obtained information.

Indeed, the planet was immersed in a substance that the computer could not identify.

As he approached his goal, much was clarified. Reading a bit more, Zim found what he had been desiring to learn: the planet was overflowing with life and a dominant species existed.

The planet loamed in front of him, and the computer spread images of the biggest cities of the planet on its screen. This confused him.

The buildings were poorly constructed, one together with another. There was barely an urban organization. The little he could see of the inhabitants indicated a severe case of technological lag. Any society on this planet would be an easy target for the empire. 

If an invader was to be sent here, it would not take more than a week in concluding his mission.

"Sir, the time of landing is two minutes and thirteen seconds. Do you wish to activate the cloaking system?" the computer inquired monotonously.

Zim voiced his affirmation. 

It was morning when Zim arrived at the planet. He decided to land near the city boundaries where it would be difficult to discover any traces of his arrival.

The city was surrounded by hills and a forest that, for the season, was becoming dulls shades of red and yellow. 

Zim's ship landed between two small but leafy trees, greatly shielding it from sight. 

"Computer, no inhabitants are near us, correct?"

"No, Sir. The area is clear." 

Satisfied by the answer, Zim climbed out of his ship and narrowed his eyes at the city. "Computer, show me options of disguise." 

Two segments of the ship opened, and a small screen appeared between them, showing several disguises.

Zim chose the first option, and, a second later, he was enclosed by the curved halves, an intense white light flashing inside. Zim let out a screech of pain.

Zim was released, wearing a simple black wig. He roughly massaged his eyes because of the itchy contact lenses.

A reflective surface appeared for Zim's viewing of his disguise, and he opened his eyes, taking in his appearance.

Zim had been trained to take advantage of his resources, for there were very few to aide with his mission, but this disguise crossed the line. 

"Is this the best you can do? Any alien with a half-crushed brain being served as food for a squasr would know that—" 

A tug at his dark pink uniform interrupted him.

"Hey, have you seen a rabbit over here?"

Zim jumped when the voice seemingly came out of nowhere. Turning around, he spotted a small human studying him with wide, curious eyes. An older human was searching among the shrubs for the missing animal.

Zim struggled vainly to block his ship from the humans' view.

"What did he say?" the older human asked the younger, his head and torso tangled in the brushwood. 

"Nothing," the child replied. "He hasn't said a word."

Zim's pak took a moment to decipher the new and simple language. With this, Zim was capable of understanding the child. 

"Er… No, I have not seen this rabbit you speak of—Hey! I saw something moving in the branches! I'm sure it is that rabbit creature!" he exclaimed, indicating the top of a distant tree. Nervous, he pushed the small human away with a nervous smile. "Quick, it will fly away!"

The child glanced over his shoulder at the trees, searching for the creature, wondering how a rabbit could reach that height.

Zim watched the children run away together with a sensation of edginess in his system. With the kids out of earshot, he snapped, "You incompetent ship! You said there were no natives near our position!"

His answer was a metallic "_Oops?_" 

'Alright…' Zim thought after giving a deep exhalation, 'maybe the disguise isn't that bad after all.' Out loud, he commanded, "Computer, camouflage!"

A hologram covered the cruiser further, creating the illusion of an excessively large, red shrub in its place. 

Zim made a satisfied noise and extracted a small device from his pak, beginning to search for the closest source of the strange blue substance. He took twenty steps before stumbling upon a small creek lost among the bushes.

A narrow pink pipe slithered from his pak. Cautious, Zim sucked up a sample of the liquid with the pipe and contained it in a flask. Supporting it with a device that greatly resembled a pair of tweezers, he inserted the flask into his scanning device.

It would take around an hour to complete the analysis and discover the possible uses that the substance might have.

This would give him enough time to explore the surroundings and closely inspect the new species and their crazy town.

An hour passed, and his pak emitted a small sound, indicating that the sample was completely analyzed.

Zim marched down a solitary street, extracting the appliance, scanning the results. To his consternation, the substance was highly dangerous when in contact with his skin. Though, it was inoffensive if mixed with other substances, like sweetenings or enzymes. He felt relieved about having had the precaution of using tweezers when taking the sample. 

The last of the graphs and tables were scanned quickly. As a whole, there was a simple conclusion: it was useless. It was unnecessary to take another sample.

Though his mission was completed, he was curious as to what more there was to do. 

During the last nine hours, Zim explored the city but was disappointed when he didn't find anything that could really call to his attention. Everything was so archaic and decadent for the irken standards. But at any case, he was grateful for the fresh air despite how strange a scent it carried.

Surprisingly, he didn't stand out excessively among the humans. Some of them merely whispered to each other about the strange color of his skin, but they continued walking along with their way nonchalantly. 

Tired and unentertained, Zim decided to return to his ship.

Dark was descending on the city; nobody saw his small vehicle in the sky. Passing over the city, Zim took his final glances at the human race.

In the middle of the forest was a road, on which a lonely car traveled.

Zim targeted his gaze on the vehicle absentmindedly.

When the car prepared to turn on a curve in the road, the computer send out a brief alarm simultaneously as Zim saw a blurry spot appearing and disappearing in the middle of the road, provoking the car into losing control, swerving off the road. 

"What happened?" Zim questioned, watching the vehicle crash into a tree.

"There was a reading of unknown nature in the way below us. The only record of a phenomenon slightly similar is the energy coming from a meekrob at the moment of its dead." 

Zim knew from his adventure into the city that the humans didn't seem to have any type of energy in the capacity as meekrobs. 

"Land forty meters away from the incident position."

The computer obeyed, touching down onto the grass.

Before leaving the ship, Zim asked, "Any survivors?"

"Yes, two humans." 

Zim decided to don the mediocre disguise. He detested the contact lenses greatly, but his curiosity was more influential.

When he reached the collision spot, he extracted a small, red, spherical device, and, with a small squeeze, it was activated, rising to his eye level. 

"Do a general scan of the area and analyze for any track of energy, especially in that direction," he commanded, waving towards the road.

The sphere levitated and floated away as he glanced around.

Not far from him was the earthling's vehicle and a staggering figure who slowly moved towards a tree. The figure collapsed in front of the base of it, clutching a small, whining bundle.

The human had short, smooth magenta hair and pale skin. 

"Everything is alright, my dear. Do not worry. Mom is here with you."

But Zim knew that everything wasn't alright. She wouldn't get any medical support and he wasn't of any help, not even with all his technology, he had not even the slightest idea of how the treatment of a human proceeded. With his antennae, he discovered severe internal hemorrhages, and, just from listening intently to the short gasps of breath, he knew that she must have had three or four broken ribs. 

He leaned against a tree to perceive more of her, the wig didn't help, but in the attempt, a branch broke under his weight. 

Their eyes met, and they were silent for a moment, staring. He had been spotted, but he was still in disguise. What harm could it do to speak to the human?

He took a few steps towards her, scratching his head awkwardly. "Er… Hello. Mm… I… was walking hereabouts and..." 

"This is not what I expected, you know?" she interrupted, worriedly examining the bundle in her arms.

"Eh? What do you mean?" he asked, intrigued.

The woman smiled and shook her head sadly. "Nothing. A long story that is worthless to tell now." She breathed deeply and murmured, "At least he isn't injured..."

Zim didn't bother to ask for further explanations for he knew that he wouldn't get an answer. He was distracted from the human when his eyes became more irritated. Growling, Zim rubbed at them. 

"You should take them off if they hurt your eyes that much."

Zim froze. Nervously, he answered, "I don't know what you're referring to! It's only my allergy to... to... _greenhouse gases_! Yes! That's it! A completely normal human allergic reaction!" He placed his hands on his hips to make his lie more credible, but a second later, he was rubbing energetically at his eyes again.

"Don't worry. I know what you are. That disguise sucks, you know? Besides, who am I gonna tell? That squirrel over there?" she smiled. 

Zim, alarmed, looked straight to the squirrel as if it were a real threat. Once deeming that it wasn't, he returned his attention to the human. The idea of taking the lenses off momentarily was very tempting.

To whom might she tell if her death was imminent?

He removed the troublesome contact lenses and the wig, from which his antennae sprouted, waving and stretching comically, grateful to be released from the scratchy wig. 

"Much better, is it not?" 

Zim did not answer. He leaned against a tree near the human, analyzing her. "Earth-creature, what you have to do to ask for help?"

The human observed him for a second before returning her attention to the bundle that had stopped crying, now emitting giggles and gurgling noises.

"A telephone, but this car had an emergency system that my husband installed. When I crashed, it automatically sent for help. They won't take much longer to arrive—"

She was interrupted when the spherical device returned to Zim, reporting, "No trace of abnormal energies was found in the area." 

Obviously the human couldn't understand what the scanner had just said, but her curiosity grew. She fixed her gaze on the device until Zim stored it in his pak. But her breathing began to excite, and a growl escaped her mouth.

- You know you won't last any longer, right? - The irken declared.

The human only nodded and briefly closed her eyes, thinking.

- I have an offer you won't deny - She began, opening her eyes slightly.

Zim's antennae perked up, and he stepped towards her. "What kind of offer do you believe that Zim would be interested in, eh?"

She serenely answered, "If you promise that you will take care of him," she nodded to the bundle, "I will promise that the day we meet again, I will give you whatever you ask of me." 

"Ha! Why should I, the amazing Zim, accept this absurd proposition? I had never heard a dying creature spout so much foolishness!" he disdainfully answered, arms crossed. Clearly his irken pride had been insulted, but, at the same time, he was somewhat interested. 

"Because if you don't, I won't be the only one who will die tonight," she hissed, her eyes filled with an evilness that Zim had never seen before. 

He swore the air had become colder and heavier. The night had almost completely covered them, but he felt their surroundings being swallowed in a total obscurity. He could even sense dark claws trying to drag him into the shadows. 

- Alright, I promise. But only while I'm on this filthy ball of dirt you call a planet.

She was morbid, and she obviously had strange methods to limit his existence to a very brief moment. He didn't want to know what these were, especially if in the world where strange incidents occurred, much like the one reported just recently.

The woman smiled, satisfied. Unknowingly, she had just won the first match between human-kind and irken-kind. But the satisfaction was short-lived. The pain in her chest peaked, and she was losing her breath quickly. She coughed up blood violently. 

"T… Take him..." she rasped, raising with difficulty the child to Zim. 

Quickly, Zim took the bundle into arms and remained silent long enough for the human to recover her breath. 

"What's his name?" he inquired. 

The child had a small lock of black hair sprouting from his forehead. His eyes burned intensely into Zim's, analyzing him like a strange new toy. 

- Dib - The woman replied calmly.

Zim was surprised. Generally, when someone was to die—And Irk! How many times he has seen that?—their stress levels were exorbitant. They acted rashly, trying with all their might to survive. 

But how could this human act so calm in her time of death? Did she want to die? No, it was something more deep and puzzling than he could grasp.

He noted that the same tranquility in her voice was echoed through her eyes.

'How bipolar is that?' Zim thought with amusement. 'A moment ago she was capable of reaping me apart, and now she is so peaceful.' That perplexed him enough to lower his eyes to the child who seemed to be less complex. 

"And yours?" Zim directed at the human female without looking at her. The child smiled at him and happily waved his little hands, struggling to reach Zim's antennae.

This child was certainly cheerful. How would he be once having grown up?

When the child achieved his target, firmly gripping one of the irken's antennae, Zim extended his arms to put distance between them, accidentally stretching his antenna more in the process.

"Quit it! Release Zim's antenna!" Zim ordered. His antenna slipped through the little fingers, and Zim found that he wasn't angry like he would usually be from impetuous treatment such as this. "You, little earth-worm, should be proud of being the only thing Zim has taken under his protection!" This earth smeet was, mmm … cute, but imprudent; yes, maybe too imprudent.

Suddenly, Zim remembered that he hadn't obtained a response from the female human. His antennae perked, and he turned around to address her.

But the human was already dead.

According to the police report, the woman, who was returning from a visit, had died of trauma, internal hemorrhages and cardiac insufficiency next to her car. Her one-year-old son, Dib, was delivered unharmed to a young Professor Membrane, who had arrived twenty minutes after the incident, by an unknown boy with a skin condition.

No one ever knew who that boy was.


	2. Inactive Invader Chapter I

Disclaimer: IZ belongs to Jhonen Vasques and Nickelodeon (Damned Nickelodeon producers -)

Betareader: Drop of the Sweetest Poison

You can read about Status at my profile.

_Fifteen terrestrial years later_…

There was a big celebration in a distant but important solar system for the Irken Empire. For several years, the empire had unsuccessfully sent the most experienced invaders to conquer a small white planet. Each one of them had been discovered, caught, tortured, and, after not revealing information about their objectives, murdered.But now the empire could say that on the planet Rangia, a flag with the Irken symbol fluttered proudly over the royal palace, which had been reduced to ruins.

Those involved in the operation knew that it had had the greatest danger and risk than any other in the Irken military history. Though, the danger and risks only pertained to the invaders, not the entire armada.

The most difficult problem in the mission had been to circumvent Rangians, who had a strong psichic union with each other, and due to the previous failed attempts, they had developed a sophisticated detection technology. It was dangerous to enter their civilization without preparing properly an artificial emulator for that mental connection and a flawless disguise. Zim had known about it when he was assigned to that planet, and to everyone's surprise, within two days he had prepared and implemented a plan that the majority called suicide. This plan called for firing the Final Cannon Sweep while he remained on Rangia, confusing the enemy psychic waves long enough before the moment Rangians could regain control. It would be too late for them to develop a counterattack. But with the shadow of his past still upon him, many had expected, and especially hoped for, his failure.

They had spent a complete year on Rangia. Six invaders and two elite invaders were required to conquer this planet. Tallest Spork had been ecstatic about this invasion, and soon, he would greet and acknowledge the invader responsible of this victory if, indeed, they were able to heal him at the medical unit, which was where he had been heading.

When there was a new acquisition, the medical unit was completely deserted. Only rarely had someone been injured in battle. For him, that clear balance reflected nothing but their invasive improvement the Empire had developed in recent years following the expansionist desires the earlier Tallest had designed but never implemented.

That's why it was strange to see a group of doctors working hard around someone lying on an operating table in the center of the room. So concentrated were they trying to save the invader's life that no one had noticed him, not even when the Tallest peered over their heads, hovering in circles around them.

The wounded irken, rather than complain about the wounds, cursed at their incompetence to seal his injuries, demanding them to stop. While he was trying to get up through resisting hands, he threw punches and kicks, further hampering their work.

One of the kicks landed on a doctor's stomach, spiraling him backwards towards the Tallest, who absentmindedly side-stepped the projectile. For Tallest Spork, it was a clear signal that the team was overly concerned about Zim. If Zim could defend himself perfectly in that state, then what he really only needed was rest and a snack, which was obviously not one of their well-stocked reserves.

Although it was indeed amusing to view the scene, Tallest Spork's time was cut short. Soon he would give a message to all of Irk's civilization with Zim at his side. There had passed three years after his promotion as Tallest. Who would have imagined that Zim could redeem himself before the Empire in such a short time after dropping that low? The time was waning dangerously, so he cleared his throat, drawing the attention of those present who, surprised by the interruption, respectfully greeted their leader.

Zim, noticing the team had become distracted, he leaped nimbly off of the table, sneaking to where he remembered the exit was when he encountered face-to-face, or, rather, face-to-lower-torso, with Spork.

"I see that you are much better than what I have heard, Invader Zim," Spork complimented, bowing his head to inspect the small invader's condition.

Zim was sporting three deep, parallel scratches across a temple, clearly made by the claws of some rangian most likely dead, and they had been poorly sealed by a laser. As far as he could see, Zim had more responsibility about it than the doctors on duty. A white layer of a curative and analgesic adherent material entirely encased his right arm. 'A burn,' Spork thought. Both antennae were hidden under dark metal pieces of similar shape and size to protect and heal any of the multiple sensors that may have been damaged; in this case, these damages would be part of the side effects of Final Sweep Canon.

Spork was correct to think it was the reason of Zim's moodiness. No irken enjoyed having their antennae covered. When they were, irkens were unprotected. They could barely hear, perceive their surroundings, and balance could decrease drastically. It didn't help having a group of nervous, clumsy doctors flocking around Zim, causing more pain than he had already sustained. In addition to his injuries, Zim's uniform was torn and burned in several places where dull gray and orange shades remained.

When Zim realized his irresponsibility before the Tallest and bowed his head respectfully. "I am much better, my Tallest. I am ready for your orders."

Spork smiled tightly and straightened to his full height. He quickly noticed that Zim's pak had a crack in the middle that spiked from the top to below where he could see. This invader might require more than just a snack.

"Perfect, invader. We will have time for that. However, I would like you to allow the medical team to heal you so you are presentable in ten minutes. There is an empire that wants to see the hero conqueror of Rangia." To the doctors, he ordered, "If necessary, reseal those wounds," referring to ones on Zim's face.

One of the doctors took a step towards the towering figure. "My Tallest, I need to inform you that Invader Zim's pak needs urgent repair. Though, it will take hours, perhaps days, to stabilize the damaged core. I sug—" He was interrupted when a blow landed on his stomach, forcing him to double over in pain. At his side, Zim spat, "Zim does not need any of that!" Turning his eyes hopefully to his leader, he reassured, "My Tallest, as soon as my wounds are closed, I will appear presentable for you." He silently challenged the rest of the medical team to speak up in disagreement. Nobody? Really? Perfect.

Tallest Spork smirked. "Invader, I will wait in the Conference Center antechamber." Having no business left in the room, Spork exited to irkens saluting him.

Suddenly, Zim felt nervous for his presentation. It had been a long time since the last time he stood next to a Tallest while receiving congratulations after a conquest. Now, after what had happened with the Luas Incident, as many called Miyuki's death, how would they react to him?

Drowning in his thoughts, Zim was led back to the operating table. However, before he was strapped down, he quickly removed his antennae protectors and flung them at the closest doctor. "You only have five minutes!"

The antechamber of the Convention Center was a small space with dim lighting, a few scattered seats, a computer and snack-vendor machine. It was here that Tallest Spork, guarded by a small group of bodyguards, reviewed the latest data from the GF team, which was responsible for registering the last survivors' resources in a newly-conquered world, such as buildings, scientists, military equipment, natural resources, among others usable things.

Rangia had been chosen for its large deposits of trigamite, a mineral used in preserving the empire food supply. Since Miyuki's reign, the shortage of trigamite was a serious problem Spork finally could solve.

Whether or not Rangia had these trigamite deposits, Spork wouldn't have given up this planet. Irken were too proud to allow a challenge such as this defeat them. Plus, the most effective way to demonstrate Irk's might was to take into their territorial map the legendary, invincible Rangia Empire.

Minutes later, in silence, Zim entered the antechamber with a new uniform that was a bit more loose on the arms, which was normally used by invaders to shield the wounds in their arms without injuring the burn. The wounds of the face were wrapped with a thin, white mesh to protect wounds until they could be removed later. "Sir, please, forgive the delay. I am ready and prepared, now." Although, internally, he was a jumbled mess of nerves.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone is too excited with this conquest to notice the delay. The important thing is that you are standing. Shall we, then?" Spork inquired, indicating an exit nearby, to which Zim nodded excitedly.

As Zim followed directly behind Spork, he glanced behind them to see that none of the bodyguards were accompanying the Tallest. "Er… Sir, you are not escorted," Zim noted ashamedly, scratching at the back of his head.

Spork paused and turned around. Zim hoped that by that action, the bodyguards would realize that they aren't doing their job and revert to their positions surrounding the Tallest. However, Spork explained calmly, "I have canceled your restriction, Invader Zim. Now, you can accompany me alone."

Zim remained in his place for a moment while his brain struggled to process what he had just heard as Spork continued on his way. He was again an irken in the world's, his people's, and the Tallest's, in particular, eyes. Noticing that he was lagging behind, he strided quickly to fall into step with the Tallest a few seconds later in an elevator.

At that moment, Spork was about to congratulate Zim formally for the first time, but he refrained when he took in the other's subtle trembling. His eyes roamed farther down and discovered what he had feared: a slight but steady series of spasms in his abdomen.

Zim's squeedly spooch was pumping dose after dose of natural painkillers, which, in normal cases, only needed a few contractions to alleviate the pain of the irken. These spasms were a clear indication of the great suffering that Zim was dealing with quietly. Maybe some substances produced by the damaged pak was neutralizing the painkiller. Spork sighed. He should just give a brief speech and send Zim back to the medical bay.

The elevator platform, stopping at a level, revealed to them the biggest lounge of the _Magnificent_, the ship generally used by the Tallest. Within the ship was gathered a massive crowd of irkens who cheered when the most remarkable irken of the moment had arrived.

Zim felt a surge of excitement and pride when he heard his name cried from the mouth of the public without the "Idiot!" or "Die!" added in to remind him of his shame.

When he reached the central rostrum, Tallest Spork levitated closer to the audience that stirred more hubbub. As his hand was raised, the noise died almost immediately. "Courageous irken soldiers, on this day, I am proud and very pleased to announce the collapse of the Rangia Empire under the magnanimous power of our civilization. Many may know that this achievement does not only represent a mere acquisition of our powerful Empire, but it also represents an opportunity to expand our power as never before. You are about to witness the pinnacle of our civilization, in which we will overcome what our ancestors have achieved thus far. This is the result of the hard work done by each one of you. And, now, here he is: the irken who, with his courage and bravery, gave us this great leap towards our future." Spork boomed, stepping aside, allowing Zim to take his steps forward to the crowd that hailed him.

Head held high, hands on hips, Zim shouted, "Yes, Irken comrades! I have proudly conquered the planet Rangia in the name of our almighty Irken Empire! I have shown them the undeniable superiority of our species over any existing ones! We are, by law, the true owners of this universe!"

The Irkens erupted into emotion when this was said. Joy crept through Zim's body, but it lasted for just a moment. He raised his arms in a victory pose, and a violent, agonizing shear of pain slashed his chest, causing a spasm that nearly took Zim to his knees.

Even with the general excitement, irken closest to the rostrum immediately realized the increasingly strong tremors wracking Zim's body. Confused, they quieted and began whispering and pointing subtly at Zim.

Tallest Spork also realized Zim's weakening, and his eyes followed a few greenish drops that fell from his pak. The crack was breaking open much more, so he had to put an end to the ceremony. "Certainly inspiring words, invader. Everyone, your assistance is appreciated, and I congratulate you for your great performance during this operation. You are dismissed. At the exit, you will find snacks."

The irkens forgot completely about Zim as those words pass their leader's lips, and everyone headed towards the exit in a stampede.

Sometimes Spork wondered when the day would come that the Irken will could be bought with snacks. 'My Empire for a snack...' He would probably consider that depending on the snack.

Mentally, Spork ordered the platform to take them back to the waiting room. Upon arrival, both exited, and Spork observed Zim's faltering. The invader fell against the wall and then, onto his knees while the cleft of his pak had begun to copiously shed a liquid. Although the dim lighting of the room didn't aide in distinguishing color, Spork knew that the liquid was not only blood but also the fluid inside the squeedly spooch.

The next thing Zim knew was that he was naked, floating in a tube with a green and transparent liquid, and, in front of him, there was an irken technician whose lower face was hidden by the collar of his dark blue uniform.

The irken technician was busy with what Zim could identify as a pak.

Suddenly, Zim twisted his arms around to touch his back where two thick cables were connected at the points where his pak should have been anchored. Analyzing the room carefully, he began to question why he was there and what was concerning him the most: why was his pak disconnected? Zim hated someone touching something so intimate and important to him.

What if the technician connected something wrong or, worse, unknowingly damaged its core memory?

Growling, he began beating at the solid surface of the tube with tightly-clenched fists, drawing the attention of the other irken.

The technician approached a control panel and, after typing some commands, a microphone emerged from his pak.

"Zim? Can you hear me?"

Zim paused in his attack and recognized him as Feu, the main technician of the _Magnificent_. Nodding, he hit the surface once again.

Feu had enough experience to know that he had one of those jobs everyone appreciated but nobody would resort to. "We are at the Biological Maintenance Support Center. In a few minutes, your pak will be completely restored. Would you rather stay there meantime or leave now? Don't worry about your life support; those wires into your back will keep you stable until I finish."

Zim nodded again, calmer, giving a weak blow to the surface only to indicate his desire to leave.

Feu typed commands into the computer. A few seconds later, the liquid tube became blue

"You can leave. Just jump out of it."

Zim slowly extended his hands to find the glassy surface, but, to his surprise, his hands felt the outside air without encountering resistance. Zim leaped out, landing gently on the floor, completely dry.

When he had been born, Zim could barely remember the impact of his head against the floor after having been dropped from the incubation tube. If the tubes had had this surface, the birth experience would be much less painful.

Turning around, Feu walked to the workbench to work again on the pak. "I am surprised that even though your pak received so much harm, you were relatively unharmed," he commented. With a long, thin tool, he began sealing the device "What happened?"

"An imperial rangian guard tried to stop me when I infiltrated the palace," he said, sliding his uniform black pants back to his waist. "Those damned guards. Everyone has steel-plated claws. I hope the survivors will get their whole arms cut off." Glancing at his shirt, he knew he would have to wait for his pak before he could put that on. At least he was no longer cold and embarrassingly naked.

Minutes later, Feu discarded the tool, and connected a wire that was hanging from the ceiling to an entry in Zim's pak.

"What are you going to do?" Zim inquired, suspicious.

"Loading an update of your data," Feu replied, scanning a screen.

Surprised, Zim questioned, "How long I was asleep?" That question had been drifting around in his mind since he had awoken, but he had forgotten it when he discovered that his pak wasn't attached.

"Around... Eight days."

Zim preferred not to comment.

Shown on the computer screen was a series of data that was downloading to the pak. Once all the data had been downloaded, the screen flashed a message confirming its completion.

Zim's data sheet called his attention. Concerned, Zim protested, "Why is my status 'inactive'?"

"I don't know. That has been your status since you entered the complex, and—Don't look at me like that! If you want explanations, I'm not the right irken to ask. You will have to ask the Tallest; it was his decision." Removing the wire from the pak, he exclaimed, "Ready!"

After a slight touch, the pak hovered to Zim, who promptly disconnected the cables of his back and felt the comfort of the pak's weight being attached to him.

"One more thing, Zim. Tallest Spork has ordered that once you are in perfect condition, go find him. The time doesn't matter."

Hurriedly, Zim tugged his shirt over his head. "Where is he?"

Feu, who was storing his equipment, responded without turning, "Now?" His pak indicated the time. "In his personal wing, most likely."

Zim headed to the Tallest area, located in the center of the _Magnificent_.

At the entrance, there were two guards standing. Without hesitation, Zim approached. "My Tallest has ordered that I grace my wonderful presence before him."

One of the guards nodded and whispered a few words to a communicator at his temple. A second later, he received a reply, and the doors were opened.

Behind them stood one of the leader's personal servants. He gestured for Zim to enter. "The Tallest is busy talking with the General of the Army and the Grand Counselor right now, so you have to wait until they are finished." Zim pouted but said nothing.

He was taken to a small room where he took a seat, watching the servant enter a room in which three voices could be heard, one of them belonging to the Tallest. Suddenly, he felt curious and lifted his antennas in the direction of the room, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"How long, did you say, until construction is completed?" That was definitely the voice of the Tallest.

"One period, my Tallest. As you can see at this level, the snack chamber and the steering system are being assembled, and six percent of the total internal equipment is currently in production." Zim wasn't sure if that voice belonged to the General of the Army or the Great Counselor.

"It is also necessary to discuss about the current cannon." From that, Zim knew the voice had came from the General. If they were only three in the room, except for the servant, then the other voice was definitely the Great Counselor's.

"There is the possibility of building a new and more powerful cannon without delaying the construction of the ship. This is the final design of the new cannon." There was a moment of silence "Even—" There was another short break. "—in this section, there may be enough space for its installation." They silenced.

Zim imagined they expected the Tallest's opinion, which didn't take long.

"According to these charts, the construction of this new cannon will require a large amount of materials the Empire doesn't currently possess. Are you suggesting that we find a planet where those resources can be found?" Tallest Spork suspiciously asked.

"That's right. There is a small defenseless planet here," The General said, "that is against our might. The resources needed for the construction of the cannon are there. It may take a couple of days to invade with any invader moderately effective."

The silence was longer this time until the Tallest spoke again with a more serious, pensive tone. "Did you decide it was the only planet? Are there are no reserves in either of our colonies of these materials?"

"No, everything was used in the underground expansion of Irk," the Great Counselor said. Silence again.

"Leave the information about the planet, and I will assign an invader later." Finished the Tallest

Zim smiled. If they needed an available invader, then he would get rid of that horrible "inactive" status. He would have to convince the Tallest to assign him that mission.

A minute later, the entrance was opened, allowing two irkens almost as tall as Spork to leave.

One of them wore a uniform as red as his eyes with the insignia of the Irken militia on his left shoulder—General Red of the Irken Army.

The other one, exactly as high as the first, wearing a black robe with purple decorations as his eyes—Grand Councilor Purple.

Behind them, the Tallest remained sitting pensively, eyes trained on a large screen.

Zim stood up and saluted them. They didn't bother to look at him. The servant also left the room. "You may enter," he announced.

'Finally,' Zim thought as he was led to a seat beside the Tallest, who had not shown signs of noticing his presence.

The first thing Zim examined was the main screen of the room that the Tallest watched intensely. The screen showed drawings, designs and images of a striking red ship with irken symbol in the upper hull beside the image of a small orange planet, together with a series of graphs. Beneath the images "_Massive_" was written.

Zim recalled having heard rumors about a ship above the _Magnificent_, but he was not able to believe that there might be something better than it. To Zim, the _Magnificent_ always seemed extraordinary, but that ship "_Massive_" was simply, well... massive.

"I see that you are well," the Tallest commented, his attention on Zim. "I couldn't tell you this that day, invader: Congratulations, you did a great job in Rangia. I can't be more proud of you."

Zim knew he had done a perfect job. Zim always did an impeccable work, but he felt differently when hearing it directly from the Tallest, congratulations directed solely towards him. With a big smile, Zim replied, "Thank you, my Tallest. I couldn't feel any better. Indeed, I cannot wait for a new mission."

"Speaking of which, invader," interrupted the smiling leader, "there's something I wanted to talk about with you."

Zim began to imagine the words the Tallest would say when he assigned him that orange planet.

"I noticed that you have done an amazing and steady job in recent months, and the Empire appreciates your services and self-sacrifice on its behalf. That's why," Zim's enthusiasm began to rise, "I've decided to—" 'Assign you a new mission,' Zim thought excitedly.

"—give you a vacation. Congratulations! Not every invader gets that," Spork smiled broadly at the same time Zim's mouth dropped open. His brain took a second to process what he had just heard. "But... My... My Tallest! I am ready for another mission! That's my job! That's why Zim is so great! There is no obstacle or enemy that can stop me! I know you have an available mission! I'll take anything!" Zim cried, jumping out of the armchair.

"It is the perfect opportunity to rest from battles. Besides... I won't say I'm not satisfied with your last conquest, but you exposed yourself much more than the prudent limit. Zim—" Zim antennae perked up. Spork barely called anyone just by their name. He only did it when he was talking more like Spork than like a Tallest "You have done great. The Luas Incident won't ever be forgotten, you know that, but what you have done for the Empire is more than every irken at the conference hall could have done in all their lives. Don't push yourself much more."

Zim wasn't going to give up. "But, I don't want to! I am an invader! I can't feel calmed without plotting my amazing invasi tactics! This is what I enjoy and do best! This is what the Empire needs! I can do any mission you ask!" Zim bawled, stomping on the floor.

The Tallest gave him an inquisitive look. After thinking quickly, he smiled and asked with an innocent voice, "I heard your S.I.R. was destroyed in the explosion at your base."

"Yes, it was a good robot, I must say. Nothing I wouldn't have expected. It's a shame I had to leave it in charge of the base while I dealt with the imperial family," Zim said, nodding, obviously implying his greatness.

"So, Zim, you simply don't want to take vacations?"

Zim vigorously denied. "No, why would I? Zim need no rest!"

After a silent moment, the Tallest sized Zim up for a moment, arms crossed. A smile slowly crossed his face, and he stood excitedly. "Okay, Zim. If you want a mission so much, I do have the right one. Do you accept whatever it is?"

Zim nodded immediately with a "Yes, Sir."

Addressing the computer, the Tallest ordered, "Computer, summon Investigator Jink-Da."

On the screen, a short irken was taking off her protective helmet and wearing the same dark clothes Feu had. Behind her, equipment could be seen working on a small, shinny artifact. "My Tallest, what can I do for you?" she asked, bowing.

"Investigator Jink-Da, I require you to tele-transport Project Filler into the _Magnificent_ security vault B immediately." Zim noticed a slight twitch of Jink-Da's antennae at the mention of the project.

"My Tallest, it is my duty to remind you the threat Project Filler might represent if teleported inside the _Magnificent_."

Doubtless, the Tallest answered, "It's a risk that I am well aware of. The computer will implement every necessary security measure for its arrival." The transmission was cut when she needed to bid farewell to her leader.

"Zim, follow me," Spork ordered, and both left the room.

They entered an elevator that descended them into the vault.

"As you may know, our vortian investigator, Jakasin, died a few weeks ago in our complex research of artificial intelligence," Spork said to Zim, who nodded. "He led two projects of great importance to our army and, especially for you, the invaders. But his sudden death left them unfinished, and the documentation of both works was... _err_... devoured by one of the projects."

"Why 'devoured'?"

"This project is completely unstable and can be especially dangerous if given the chance. For that reason it has been confined in our high security vault at our research station on Irk." As soon as they arrived at the vault, they noticed a small group of soldiers guarding it. Inside, there was a mobile teleporter installed, obviously newly-planted for the event. A male voice from the mainframe announced, "My Tallest, your consent must be reconfirmed for reception."

"Allow incomes," Spork ordered.

Immediately on the teleporter a red light briefly appeared. A floating silver thermos materialized in the center with a tiny antenna sprouting out of the top with a small blue sphere at its end.

The Tallest approached and tapped the antenna, which opened silently to eject a small inert S.I.R. unit that dropped to the floor.

Zim examined the little robot a few seconds and found no evidence of activity on it. "I think its kind of... not good..." Zim expressed hesitantly.

"No," answered the Tallest, "according to the few documents that were saved, it's a mechanism of confusion. The enemy will think it's incompetent. Get it?"

Zim nodded skeptically, not quite understanding the usefulness of such a mechanism and responded with a tap of a finger to his chin, "I see..."

A _beep_ sounded, calling to their attention. The S.I.R. activated, and he was sitting on the floor, his tongue poking out. Zim noticed that the sections normally red in the body of the robot were light blue, including its eyes.

Widely grinning, the S.I.R. waved to Tallest Spork and screeched, "Hello, Mister Giraffe-man!"

Spork sighed. "Invader, this is G.I.R., a.k.a. Project Filler, your new S.I.R. unit."

The little robot, with a jump, threw itself at the invader, wrapping its arms around him in a crushing imitation of a hug, and, with the same enthusiasm that it had greeted the Tallest with, it shouted into his antennae, "Hello, new Master! I love you as much as a ducks love tea cups" The S.I.R. became lost in his thoughts for a few seconds before it crazily prattled, "Today is the pink elephant's birthday! Hooray!" and a shower of confetti was expelled out of its head.


End file.
